<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i thought that was goodbye by miohko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867418">i thought that was goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miohko/pseuds/miohko'>miohko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lyfrassir Edda Joins the Mechanisms, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like The Mechs, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Lyfrassir Edda, lyf gets mechanized, our dear lyfie survives but what next?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miohko/pseuds/miohko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places, all the times, the Bifrost had to do it then????<br/>'Yog-Sothoth just take me now. Anything but this.'<br/>“Good morning, inspector Lyf!” <br/>'Von Raum…'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once a month i yearn super hard and drill out a bunch of fics where i project heavily onto all the characters and make them all trans whoops well here ya go</p><p>i'll try to put content warnings at the beginning of each chapter</p><p>CW: panic attack (?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They awoke to a harsh swear as they felt themselves fall a bit, the core of their stomach pitching downward.</p><p>They must have made a noise, because whoever was holding them looked down in alarm, before breaking into a wild grin as they realized the other was awake.</p><p>And that face. They knew that face. Where did they recognize it fro-</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Of all the places, all the times, the Bifrost had to do it <em> then???? </em></p><p>
  <em> Yog-Sothoth just take me now. Anything but this. </em>
</p><p>“Good morning, inspector Lyf!” </p><p>
  <em> Von Raum…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lyf’s eyes fly open as they awake in what feels like seconds and years all at once, colors exploding in their vision. They quickly tighten their eyes shut and try to bring their hands up to cover them, but they’re stuck, as if restrained by something. </p><p>Colors are still flashing across their vision. Closing their eyes does nothing. They can’t escape it. They thrash violently, but whatever is holding them down just seems to twist up even more</p><p>They think they might be screaming. The colors, the restraints, the <em> memories </em>, it’s just too much.</p><p>Has the Bifrost finally caught up?</p><p>“Lyf!! Hey, Lyf! Calm down!” A voice, one that Lyf can’t tell if they know or not. They ignore it. Why should they calm down? The Bifrost has finally caught up to them and they-</p><p>Something or someone is shifting around Lyf, and suddenly their arms are free. They shoot up from where they are laying down, throwing their hands to their eyes and pressing hard.</p><p>
  <em> Just stop. Go away, please. Please please please- </em>
</p><p>“... Lyf?” </p><p>It’s soft, barely audible, but the voice makes them freeze. They’d recognize it anywhere.</p><p>But that couldn’t be him. How could he be <em> here? </em></p><p>But deep down Lyf knows it truly is him. The voice came from their right. In a daze, they leaned towards him…</p><p>And just about tumbled right off of the small bed they had been on. But <em> he </em> caught them. Lyf was trembling, badly, but they were not dead. And the Bifrost was not here. Lyf was alive.</p><p>And Marius was right there, literally holding Lyf in his arms.</p><p>That realization made Lyf shoot back up onto the bed in a panic. Marius didn’t fight it, just gave them space to adjust back into the small cot.</p><p>“Lyf?” Marius asked once more, this time hesitant, as if nervous.</p><p>“Inspector Edda,” Lyf corrected immediately, as they had done every time back on Midgard.</p><p>Marius let out a small puff of air, as if laughing. “Not anymore.” Lyf didn’t have anything to say to that. He was right.</p><p>Lyf looked around the room, trying to process their surroundings. It looked like a med bay, but a very messy med bay for one that only two people currently inhabited. Drawers were open and tools were splayed all about the floor. Lyf glanced back to Marius in confusion.</p><p>Marius seemed to know their unspoken question. He froze. “We uh… had some difficulties with getting you adjusted,” he replied, a bit sheepishly, but Lyf is too tired to try and interpret that now.</p><p>It was then that they looked down at the tangled, sweat-soaked bed sheets that had trapped their arms. And… </p><p>Their hand…</p><p>“Wh… what happened to my hand?”</p><p>The question had barely been asked above a whisper, hissed out through teeth clenched in horror and fear.</p><p>“I, uh, thought you would know?” Marius responds truthfully.</p><p>Lyf’s trembling has only worsened.</p><p>Their left hand, the one they had held that horrid black box with when it had started that chanting, was gone. But they still had a hand, one made out of metal. </p><p>In their panic, the thought that <em> this is really well made </em> passed through their head. It was such a random thought that came out of nowhere, so sudden that they just had to laugh. Maybe they were losing it. They probably were.</p><p>Their sudden huffs of laughter as they shook likely didn’t help Marius though. They could feel his confused gaze pierce straight through them, as if the “doctor” was trying to figure out what the hell happened to get them here.</p><p>Lyf was wondering that too, to be honest.</p><p>They calmed down a bit after a couple minutes, tried to relax in bed a bit, and avoided glancing at their hand as much as possible.</p><p>Which really only left Marius left for their examination of the room.</p><p>“You look like hell,” Lyf chokes out. And he truly did. Marius Von Raum looked absolutely exhausted. They had a couple bruises on their arms and some smudges of odd colors all over them. Even their metal arm was dirty, and Lyf had <em> never </em> seen it dirty in all those years of watching over those damn Mechanisms on Midgard.</p><p>Marius laughs, a little awkwardly.</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m better-looking than you,” he responds.</p><p>“Sure, you say that to yourself.”</p><p>Lyf’s surprised at how easy it is to taunt von Raum after all this. How easily they had slipped back into it. </p><p>But right. Something happened, and they feel like they should remember it. It’s on the tip of their tongue. They swear they remember.</p><p>Rainbows flash across their vision, bright, neon, and blinding. Lyf brings their hands to their eyes at instinct, but once more the sweaty skin and cool metal do nothing to free them from the pain. </p><p>They can feel arms wrap around them. Barely touching at first, but slowly getting closer when met with no resistance. They feel it only faintly, but it’s there. Lyf lets themself lean into the warm embrace, and slowly the colors fade.</p><p>They let out a choked sob. She had <em> promised </em> they would go away after it. Promised, and yet here they were. </p><p>“She…. she promised,” Lyf whispered through tears.</p><p>Marius froze. “Who?” he whispered softly.</p><p>But that’s the thing. Lyf couldn’t remember who had done this to them. They knew she was somehow responsible for the hand, but they couldn’t figure out <em> why </em>.</p><p>Lyf did the only thing that could think of to figure it out, and started listing off what they knew. “There was this big ship, and she said she could help. I had been so tired, had been alone for so long, so I just agreed. I doubt I was fully listening. I heard her say something about a Mechanism-”</p><p>Marius jolted back from Lyf.</p><p>“Lyfrassir…” he whispered in what sounded like fear.</p><p>Lyf twisted around so they could see Marius. They had <em> never </em>called them Lyfrassir. Only Lyf, or, if wanting to be even more of an ass, “Lyfie.”</p><p>“Did you meet Carmilla?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyf and Marius talk, and Lyf finally gets to meet our grand crew of the Starship Aurora</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no clue if I'll have an update schedule for this but here's this for now. </p><p>cws: panic attack, bifrost-related nightmare, canon/mechs-typical violence, non-graphic violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyf’s eyes widened. Carmilla. Yes, that name sounded familiar. “How did you know?” </p><p>“She was the one responsible for Mechanizing the others,” Marius responded. “But why you? What else do you remember?”</p><p>“I… she did something to me, said it would only take a while. I was asleep, and then I was awake, back on my ship, and all around me there were colors, even worse than it had been before whatever she had done. But she <em> promised </em> she could fix it.” The tears were back in Lyf’s eyes, drizzling down their cheeks. They felt pathetic, but they couldn’t stop.</p><p>…. Their tears weren’t clear. Lyf closed their eyes, then reopened them. But they were still a shiny, metallic silver. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok, Lyfie,” Marius whispered softly. How he seemed to know that Lyf’s head felt like it was going to implode at any second in pain, they had no clue, but they were grateful. They didn’t even comment on “Lyfie,” though they wouldn’t have even had the energy for that anyway.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, just breathe, Edda. List it out like you always do. 1) your hand’s gone 2) your tears are silver! Thats fun! 3) you’re being cradled in the arms of the prisoner whose sole purpose seemed to be to annoy the hell out of you. </em>
</p><p>Right, they’re still in Marius’ arms. Lyf takes a deep breath and pushes themself upright again. Marius allows them to, but Lyf knows they’re still keeping a close eye on them.</p><p>That seems to be the moment the exhaustion hits them. They feel almost dizzy, and they’re unable to suppress their yawn.</p><p>“Ah, right! I’ll, um, just leave you to rest for a bit. If you’d like?” Marius had thrown that last sentence on like an afterthought, or as if they were unsure what to say around Lyf now.</p><p>Lyf just nods, and lies back into the cot.</p><p>“Good night, Inspector Lyf!” Marius says quietly, before ducking out of the med bay.</p><p>Lyf is asleep in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Their dreams will never stop chasing them, it seems. </em>
</p><p><em> So many damn colors, shifting and warping and flashing and fading and it’s just </em> too much <em> for Lyf. </em></p><p>
  <em> They can see themself, crouched in the middle of it all, like they’re in some odd out-of-body experience. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But although they know it’s themself sitting there, it doesn’t look like them anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their new metal hand is being clutched closely to their chest as the metallic tears flow off their face and into the void of colors. And yeah, that’s “normal” now, they suppose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But their hair. And their ears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their hair had always been silver, almost metallic. It’s kinda funny, in a horrid sort of way, that now their tears and hair match </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silver was almost entirely gone now, replaced by streaks of those same fucking colors that surronded them and chased them and never ceased.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And their ears, poking out from behind their rainbow hair, glinted just like the metal of their hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Having longer, pointed ears was common among Midgardians, and it looks like Carmilla had kept that feature. But they were no longer the same color of Lyf’s tan skin. </em>
</p><p><em> Somehow, Lyfrassir </em> knew <em> why. It was the black box. Of course. It all had to come back to that box, didn’t it. The chanting that had pounded in Lyf’s ears, rising and ebbing like waves, never quite going away, even after they had escaped the Yggdrasil system. </em></p><p>
  <em> They realized now that they had not heard the chanting while in the med bay. Had she fixed that? It could be possible. But was it worth it? They were still unsure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The colors seemed to darken while still remaining bright and blinding. Lyf could feel the sudden waves of malice radiating off of them. They were helpless, unable to do anything but watch as spears of color dived at their prone body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, they were awake again. This time it had been easier to realize that they were only ensnared in their bed sheets, but they were still terrified, and colors were still dancing across their vision.</p><p>Lyf couldn’t sit still anymore. Maybe it was a bad idea, but they needed to move. They waited a couple minutes, and finally the colors started to fade once more.They stood up shakily. The lights of the med bay were still on, luckily, only dimmer than before, likely Marius’s doing. </p><p>They walked to the door, and froze when they saw their reflection in the window.</p><p>Honestly, they should have been a bit more prepared for this. But the streaks of rainbow in their hair, the pointed metal on either side of their head, and their torn up uniform still shocked them. Somehow they still had that uniform on, though it was long past recognizable at this point. Gashes, tears, dirt, and splotches of Bifrost color were splattered across it. They’ll have to find some new clothes, they suppose.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, unsure of what awaits them, Lyf slides open the doors to the med bay. As they had seen through the window, the hallway in front of them had also had the lights dimmed. </p><p>Lyf takes a cautious step out of the room and looks either way. The lights of one direction are all off, while the other, to the right, is illuminated by whatever sits at the end of the hall.</p><p>Lyf had seen enough horror movies to know that going right was obviously the smartest decision, so they set off on that path. They tried to keep their footsteps quiet, which wasn’t much of a problem given that they currently only have socks on, their shoes long gone, and that the pathway was carpeted by a long red rug. </p><p>As they reached the end of the hallway, their eyes widened and their feet stopped moving. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They’re on a spaceship, aren’t they? How could this all fit in here? But they can’t deny what they’re seeing. It’s a giant, three story tall library, packed with bookshelves all filled to the brim with various books. There’s even books stacked next to the shelves, but while in normal circumstances this should look like a mess, everything looks extremely organized, not a book out of place, despite the teeming shelves. The lights are warm, unlike the fluorescent bulbs in the medbay, and the walls and shelves are all a deep, warm brown. </p><p>It reminds Lyf a bit of the libraries on Midgard, and their heart aches with a yearning so deep it paralyzes them for a moment.</p><p>Finally, Lyf slowly walks into the room. The lights are on, which logically should mean someone is in here, but Lyf is unsure of where to even begin. They want to look at some of the books, but are somewhat afraid to touch them, as if a simple touch could break apart the whole library’s organization.</p><p>They finally see someone in the back corner. Walking closer, they realize that they know who this is. Ivy Alexandria, one of the three prisoners back on Midgard. Ivy has yet to notice them though, as she seems to be completely entranced in whatever book she is reading. </p><p>Lyf doesn’t really know what else to do, so they walk closer to Ivy, who still has not noticed their presence. Ivy is wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and books, but the books still manage to look neat and orderly. Lyf is amazed. Their own personal (far smaller) collection of books had always been strewn across their flat, making it seem as if a tornado had passed through just minutes ago. </p><p>Ivy still hasn’t realized Lyf is there. Lyf coughs awkwardly, which gets her to jump. “Ah, so sorry, Inspector Edda. I didn’t realize you were there,” she finally says, shutting the book and putting it to her side. Lyf, not the best at communication, just shrugs.</p><p>“You can look through the books, if you’d like. I promise, it’s not as orderly as it seems.” Lyf doesn’t understand how the Mechanisms seem to be able to always read their mind, and they really do not want to spiral into that thought process, so they nod and turn, beginning to walk down aisle after aisle of books.</p><p>It was very quiet in the library, except for a faint whirring noise. No matter where Lyf walked, the noise seemed to follow. That’s when they realized. Their ears. Lyf tried to cover them in a futile attempt to get it to stop, but it did nothing. So they were free from the chanting, but that consistent droning would be following them forever? Sure it was better, but Lyf could see it getting annoying quickly.</p><p>“You get used to it after a while.” Lyf just about jumped out of their skin. Ivy was standing right next to them; she had somehow crept up on them without them even noticing. Lyf just stared at her. They were never one for small talk, and this odd conversation was not much better. </p><p>Ivy pointed to their head. “My brain’s my mechanism. The droning was intolerable at first, but you’d be surprised at how quickly you get used to it. Tim’s had the same issue with his eyes, too.” Lyf just nods, though they have no clue who Tim is.</p><p>“It’s almost time for breakfast,” Ivy notes after the two had spent a couple minutes browsing through the books in a comfortable silence. Lyf realizes that she seems different than she was on Midgard. Less loud and more reserved. Someone they could actually grow to like as a friend, possibly. Her earlier actions must have been Marius’s fault, they conclude. Being in the same room as the “baron” for 60 years must really have an affect. “Would you like to meet the rest of the crew now?”</p><p>Lyf’s exhaustion and nerves are still hitting them hard. They don’t speak, just shrug and nod their head subtly. Ivy nods in satisfaction and turns back to the entrance, leading the way to the kitchen.</p><p><em> This place is a maze </em> is all Lyf can think as they’re walking down the endless halls. They’d only been walking for a couple minutes, but Lyf is confident that they are absolutely lost. Ivy is rambling softly about whatever book she was reading as she leads them down the twisting halls. Lyf was glad that Ivy’s voice was able to momentarily drag them out of their thoughts and anxiety.</p><p>Until they reached the kitchen, that is.</p><p>The room was larger, half of it covered in sofas, chairs, and bean bags, along with every game you could possibly imagine, from board games to video games. The other half contained one large table and a half-wall that divided it and the kitchen.</p><p>It was oddly comforting. Lyf had always known the Mechanisms to be violent and wild, but this looked… domestic? Nothing was too big, from the table to the kitchen to the stacks of games. It seemed like the perfect amount for the Mechanisms.</p><p>As Lyf looked around the room, they realized that a group of three Mechs were gathered around a table in what was likely the living room, playing some sort of card game. There was also what looked like a large wooden doll and man made of metal in the kitchen, probably making breakfast.</p><p>“Our sleeping beauty’s finally awake, I see,” one of the Mechanisms around the card of tables said boredly. They had streaks of what looked like black eyeliner spreading from their eyes. Lyf wasn’t sure how to respond. </p><p>“At least von Raum’s done moping around,” said one of the others, one with deep brown skin and a wicked grin of satisfaction as they placed a card onto the table. The first speaker just shrugged and continued playing the game. Once again, Lyf didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Marius walked into the room a couple seconds later, and had clearly been nearby enough to hear that remark. With one smooth movement he had a gun out and fired. The grin never left that person’s face as they fell to the ground.</p><p>Lyf felt their world tilt beneath their feet. It was so random, so unexpected, and Lyf was certain Marius had just murdered someone. But no one else seemed to care. Instead, they were all staring at them, as if they were <em> overreacting </em> to watching a murder take place. Would they be next? Would Marius just shoot them too if they said the wrong thing? </p><p>They felt a hand touch their back, and they quickly jerked away from it, spinning around defensively. It was Ivy, and she looked at them with a face full of concern, not towards the dead body on the floor, but Lyf. <em> Why did none of them seem to care? </em></p><p>“They’re immortal, Lyf.” Ivy had said it so simply, and it did sort of make sense. If that person was immortal, that probably meant the rest of the crew was too, which would explain how those three never aged in all their years as prisoners on Midgard. </p><p>But Lyf could not just shake it off that easily. Marius had just shot someone, and these people were acting like it was a normal Sunday morning. Ok, so maybe Lyf had no clue what day it was, but <em> still </em>.</p><p>The third person sitting at the card table, one with cracks of black around their eyes that had looked far more real than the other, stood up and walked over to Lyf with a lazy grin on their face. </p><p>“Hello, Inspector Lyf! We’ve heard <em> so much </em> about you!” he said, arm stretched out as if waiting for a handshake.</p><p>“He just… just <em> shot </em> someone,” was all Lyf could say, hands held shakily at their sides. It was the first time they had actually spoken that morning, and their voice broke with the effort it took.</p><p>“Ashes will be fine! Now’s the perfect time to introduce you to the fine crew of the starship Aurora.” Tim gestured dramatically around the room.</p><p>“No,” Lyf choked out. Horror gripped them like a firm vice, and they couldn’t move, save for the trembling of their hands. <em> Am I next? </em></p><p>Ivy was in front of them again, close but not touching. “Let’s go back to the medbay.” She said, before turning and walking out of the room. Lyf gratefully followed. Facing one Mechanism was far better than facing five others. </p><p>The walk back was silent for a bit, save for the deep breaths Lyf tried to take in an effort to calm themself.</p><p>“We can’t die. Well, we can, but not for long. Ashes will be fine by lunch time,” Ivy supplied softly.</p><p>“You say this like it's <em> normal </em>,” Lyf replied once they were certain they could speak again.</p><p>“It is, for us at least.”</p><p>Lyf didn’t respond, just kept walking. After the initial shock, their fear had begun to ebb away bit by bit. But it was still there.</p><p>“If it helps, Marius would never shoot you. And I doubt any of the others would try to do it either. Marius can be… something else when he’s mad.”</p><p>It was actually comforting for Lyf to hear. It makes Lyf laugh a bit. Just a few weeks ago they never would have imagined that could give them any sort of comfort. But now that they had some more answers, they were able to calm their racing heart a bit further.</p><p>Part of what Ivy had said stuck with Lyf though. “Why would Marius get mad?” </p><p>Ivy didn’t respond, just smiles at them. Lyf decides not to push it.</p><p>A few minutes later, they finally reached the medbay</p><p>“I can bring you some breakfast if you’d like,” Ivy says as they walk into the room.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lyf says, trying to offer a small smile, but unsure if they really were able to pull it off.</p><p>Ivy nods and ducks right out of the room, leaving Lyf to themself and their unending thoughts. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had no clue where to end this chapter but i guess here's ok?? </p><p>like i said i don’t know if i’m gonna have an upload schedule but i may try to post weekly?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marius and Lyf have a talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh im so sorry this is late</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The medbay is still a disaster, and Lyf still isn’t ready to sit down and attempt to relax, so they busy themself and start to clean it. There doesn’t seem to be any cleaning supplies around, which Lyf assumes probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in a medbay, so they ignore the blotches of color and scuff marks and instead try to put all of the drawers and tools back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to help get their mind off of what just happened, but it isn’t working that well. If Lyf can trust Ivy (and that seems to be a big </span>
  <em>
    <span>if,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in regards to all of the Mechanisms), then the person who must be Ashes will be back to normal within a few hours. Or “by lunch.” Lyf’s not really sure how time works on here, as they’re yet to see a clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they can’t help replaying what happened in their mind, over and over again. It had happened in seconds, yet they could see it so clearly, as if they were slowing down a clip of a video. Marius stepping into the room, pivoting on his foot to face right at Ashes, hand already pulling the gun out of the holster at his side, with a grim smile on his face. This next part could not be slowed down in Lyf’s mind though. They had never seen anyone maneuver a gun so swiftly and cleany. It was like a blur, and then Ashes was pitching backwards with that horrid grin still proudly plastered on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t realize they’re crying until they’re jolted back to reality at the sound of footsteps. Honestly, they’re not quite sure why exactly they’re crying. Marius stands at the door cautiously, looking extremely confused as they watch Lyf crying over a bin of haphazardly organized test tubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf quickly tries to wipe the tears away and stand up without making even more of a mess. They were telling the truth when they said they had felt oddly comforted by Ivy’s words, so they were mostly no longer afraid that Marius would just shoot them right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even so, that thought still terrified them, so they stood as still as they could, waiting for Marius to speak first, hoping that they wouldn’t accidentally anger him into murder like Ashes had seemed to have done..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Marius blurts out, likely louder than expected, given the look of shock on his face. “Sorry,” he says, a bit more quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Lyf’s not sure what else they should say. Out of all the things they had expected Marius to do, giving an apology was not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot… you’re new to this, and you’ve been through a lot. There’s no way you could have expected me to do that. But,” Marius says, and with the last word a hopeful, sly grin creeps onto his face. “Eighty years on Midgard, sixty of which we spent in your little prison, and we didn’t age once, and you never thought to question </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last sentence came out of nowhere, shocking Lyf. They can’t help but laugh a bit, because Marius is right. It really should have been obvious. The tension starts to fade, though there is still clearly a barrier between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius seems incredibly pleased that his attempt to lighten the mood was a success, though. He approaches the mess and begins to help Lyf in organizing the supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is neither awkward or comfortable. It’s just sort of… in the middle. Lyf’s thoughts are still all over the place, so after a few minutes, they finally speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” they ask quietly. Marius glances up, a bit shocked at the sudden question, but responds anyway, pausing in his organization of the gauze and wraps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Brian picked up on a faint signal from a ship. We tried contacting it but got no response. Jonny, you know, the one with the horrid eyeliner, decided we should see if it had any supplies to take. But as we got closer, Brian started to hear something from the ship. It was like  this static, thrumming hum. Of course, we went forward with the plan, cause we’re immortal, so what’s the worst that can happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was with Jonny and Raphaella when we saw it. We had stepped onto the ship and it was suddenly dead silent- no static, voices, or anything. There were these tendrils of colors, snaking out from underneath a closed door. Raphaella, you should know her, immediately picked up some samples, and Jonny kicked through the door.” Marius takes a deep breath, and Lyf’s heart pounds in fear of what he’s about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in the middle of the room, hunched over. Color was exploding all around you. It took me a second to realize it was really you for, well… obvious reasons.” Marius gestures to Lyf’s hair and hands, and Lyf nods in understanding, a bit numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried picking you up, but Jonny wouldn’t let me at first. Said it might be dangerous or something. That guy’s really overprotective over his crewmates. It may be hard to tell at first, but he really cares. Anyways, I just scooped you up anyway, reminding Jonny that we’re immortal. Jonny, uh, muttered something that I don’t entirely remember.” Lyf could tell Marius was clearly lying in that last sentence. His face had gone a deep shade of red. But Lyf didn’t push it, just continued listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got off the ship quickly after that, after Raphaella got a few more samples, Tim, the one who tried to introduce the crew to you earlier, blew it up soon after. We doubted it could work anymore, after what the Bifrost had done to it, and Brian figured that it would be safer to destroy it. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… ok. I’m sure Brian was right.” Lyf doesn’t really care about the ship. They’re completely fine with never seeing it again. Spending weeks in there, alone, drifting out into space, hoping that maybe they’d find somewhere they could stay without fear of the Bifrost following them? Well, it takes a lot out of a person. Besides, they didn’t have any time to pack before they left Midgard, save for what was in their pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sigh, thinking. Finally, they remember what they wanted to ask about most. “And my… hair?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was like that when we found you.” He pauses before continuing with a smug smile. “Though it’s kind of symbolic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf has a feeling they’re going to regret this. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gay rights, Lyfie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf, once again, can’t help it, and they let out a sudden bark of laughter. “You always know how to say the most stupid things I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius pouts at this, and Lyf’s heart stutters. It’s far too cute of a look on the self proclaimed doctor. Lyf tries to ignore how they don’t feel the need to stop Marius from calling them that horrid nickname this time, just briefly shakes their head to get rid of these ideas and focuses back on what is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue cleaning up, the silence now far more comfortable. Ivy had returned at some point with the food, but seeing the two talking, had left it on a small table and let them be. Lyf is glad, and once the two have managed to make the room a bit more orderly, finally turns to the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scream in surprise. There’s this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> sniffing at it, almost curiously. Marius jumps at the yell and turns to see what scared Lyf. When he realizes what it is, he bursts out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Lyf, don’t yell at Jonny 2!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing by Lyf’s food had a cat’s head and fluffy fur, but that’s about where the feline resemblance ends. It has 8 legs, and Lyf swears they look like the legs of an octopus. The brown fur is striped, with some branching out from the eyes, like a particular Jonny Lyf is pretty sure it was named after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius walks over and scoops the thing up. “This is an octokitten!” he says, oddly proud, holding the thrashing Jonny 2 towards Lyf. Lyf takes a small step back. “Oh come on Jonny 2 wouldn’t hurt a fly. Pet him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf gives in, curious to see what an octokitten felt like. Jonny 2 was surprisingly soft, and purred softly at the touch. Something in Lyf’s heart aches at the sound. Lyf had never owned a cat, but they had adopted two rats back on Midgard. In the rush to escape, they were ashamed that their rats never crossed their mind, but it’s too late for regrets now, isn’t it? And besides, there’s no way they would have been able to get them to the ship in time. Still, Lyf had missed having a fluffy friend or two to comfort them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? He’s not so bad!” Marius says happily, snapping Lyf out of their thoughts. Lyf can feel themself start to smile as they pet the octokitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stomach rumbles, reminding them of their hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right. I’ll um, let you eat? I better take Jonny 2 too, he can beg </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give him food, the bastard.” That odd awkwardness is back in Marius’s voice, like once more he’s entirely uncertain of what to say. Lyf just nods, giving Jonny 2 one last pat on the head before turning to their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Marius walks towards the exit of the med bay, Lyf feels this sudden spike of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They know Marius will still be on the ship, but being by themself seemed too much like the time they’d spent on the ship, utterly alone, save for the chanting of the Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Von Raum?” Lyf whispers. They almost say it again, afraid they had spoken too quietly, but Marius freezes and turns. “Can you… stay? I just…” Lyf gestures around them uselessly, unsure of how to explain. Now that they’re trying to say it, it just sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Marius, once again, seems to understand their unspoken words. With Jonny 2 still clutched in his hands, he walks over to the cot next to Lyf’s, sitting down and placing the octokitten onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf breathes out a small sigh of relief and walks over to their bed with the tray of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though neither speak, the silence is comfortable. Lyf eats gratefully, Marius sits and pets the octokitten in his lap. They don't need to talk now. They just sit comfortably in each other’s presence, and Lyf begins to yearn for something new, something they had never really had on Midgard, and were sure they would never have again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once more didn’t know where or how to end this whoops. Of course we gotta give the octokittens dumb names its my favorite hc. Also lyf owned rats back on midgard because i have ratties and ive gotta project my entire being onto them :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooo cliffhanger how spooky</p><p>honestly idk if this will even have a real big plot? kind of just gonna throw a bunch of hcs in here and lets hope i dont lose motivation halfway through anyways hope you enjoy? I've never done a long fic before so i have no clue how this'll go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>